ranczofandomcom-20200216-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Milek1243
Welcome! Hi Milek1243 -- we are excited to have Ranczo as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Ranczo" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Marc-Philipp Beuter #wikia-pl W dniu dzisiejszym wznowiona została działalność kanału #wikia-pl w sieci irc.freenode.net. Ów kanał IRC ma działać podobnie, jak oficjalny Central Wikii – gromadzić użytkowników polskojęzycznej części projektu oraz pomagać w problemach technicznych. Na kanał można dostać się przy pomocy dowolnego klienta IRC lub poprzez bramkę Wikii. Proszę o poinformowanie innych użytkowników tej Wikii o tym kanale. Misiek (talk) Re:Pomoc Nie ma za co. Jak będe miał czas to pomogę. 13:22, 30 cze 2009 (UTC) Data urodzenia? Popraw sobie datę urodzenia na stronie usera, bo nie wierzę, że urodziłeś się miesiąc temu ;> Misiek (talk) 06:04, 5 lip 2009 (UTC) Projekt Zapraszam do wpisu na moją wikie (link do niej) do projektów współpracy. Kinrepok 16:46, 12 lip 2009 (UTC) 12:18, 12 lip 2009 (UTC) :PS. Poprawiłem podpis, bo wcześniej był mały problem. Kinrepok 16:46, 12 lip 2009 (UTC) Admin Witaj. Mam małą prośbę. Mógłbym dostać prawa administratora? Kinrepok 09:15, 19 lip 2009 (UTC) :Gadu-gadu nie używam za często. Lepiej napisz mi na e-mail (Piotogrod96@wp.pl). Kinrepok 10:24, 21 lip 2009 (UTC) ::Dzięki za prawa! Kinrepok 09:06, 24 lip 2009 (UTC) Blondynka To po co w Ranczopedii jest artykuł o Cezarym Żaku? Przecież to encyklopedia o serialu "Ranczo", a nie o nim. Tak mozna mówić w nieskończoność, a przecież jest to encyklopedia o wszystkim, co z jest związane z "Ranczem", a ten serial jest z nim bardzo związany. 18:11, maj 12, 2010 (UTC) Uważam ze z tą "Blondynką" to dobry pomysl. mozna nawet zrobic tabele z porownaniem postaci. Przywroć ten artykuł jak najszybciej!!! Dosyć dyktatury w Ranczopedii! '''14:36, cze 12, 2010 (UTC) Tak, tak, tylko, że Blondynka to śmieszna, banalna i sztucznie stylizowana parodia nietuzinkowego serialu jakim niewątpliwie jest Ranczo. Nie zamierzam zaśmiecać Ranczopedii informacjami o tak badziewnej produkcji. Proszę sobie dać spokój z pisaniem takich głupot. Administrowanie to nie dyktatura. Milek 10:47, cze 13, 2010 (UTC) Każda encyklopedia powinna być bezstronnicza, a tu widzę, że chodzi Ci nie o obiektywność, a kierujesz się własną opinią, '''co w poważnych encyklopediach jest niedopuszczalne! Nie dam sobie z tym spokoju!!! Jeśli uważam, że coś jest "badziewne", to nie znaczy, że nie mam zamieścić o tym informacji. Inaczej jestem wysoce nieprofesjonalny. 19:46, cze 13, 2010 (UTC) Jeśli mam zakładać artykuł "Blondynka" to może zaczniemy także relacjonować na Ranczopedii przebieg Mistrzostw Świata w piłce nożnej, żeby nie być stronniczy i aby wszyscy się cieszyli. Milek 20:22, cze 13, 2010 (UTC) A co MŚ mają wspólnego z "Ranczem"? "Blondynka" i jeszcze ostatnia reklamówka PROW 2007-2013 z postaciami z "Rancza" w roli głównej powinny się tu znaleźć. I jeszcze jedno: jakie uprawnienia do tworzenia takiej strony masz od twórców serialu? grząski teren ;) ranczo.org Nie, nie jestem tam zapisana, ponieważ w roku szkolnym mam mało czasu na takie rzeczy, ale ostatnio zastanawiam się, czy aby jednak nie pokusić się o rejestrację... :) Aniciawaszka 20:12, sie 10, 2010 (UTC) Nie ma za co :) Nie ma za co dziękować, pisze to co wiem :) Tworzenie Logo Potrzebujesz Logo? Nie masz skórki lub favikony? Potrzebujesz usebaru na forum, by móc zareklamować twoją wiki? Wejdź na Tworzenie Logo Wiki i napisz prośbę o nowe logo dla Oasis (New Wikia Look)! Od pojawienia się nowego wyglądu twoja wiki nie ma logo lub jest ono za słabe. Chcesz to zmienić? Poproś nas o nie na forum. Nie jestem botem ;) Mat. 00:24, gru 27, 2010 (UTC) Admin Piszę w sprawie mianowania mnie na głównego edytora cytatów,gdyż znam wszystkie śmieszne cytaty na pamięć( nawet te z 5 sezon). Uprzejmie proszę. ''' '''Pozdrawiam Ranczofan (Na ranczo.org Jaro710j) P.S. O decyzji pisz na jar.mit@wp.pl Tworzenie Logo Od kiedy na wikii panuje nowy wygląd Ranczopedia nie jest tak ładna i znana jak kiedyś. Jeżeli potrzebujesz logo, skórkę lub ikonę napisz na Tworzenie Logo Wiki. W końcu im ładniejsza wikia tym wiecej ludzi. Za darmo!! :D Mat. 00:32, kwi 21, 2011 (UTC) Usunięcie strony oraz artykuł na medal Zgłaszam stronę 5 do usunięcia, ponieważ przypadkwo ją utworzyłam. Prosze o zrobienie przekirerowania do serii V pod nazwą 5. Tymczasowo zgłaszam jako artykuł na medal artykuł Arkadiusz Czerepach - muszę dozbierać tylko jeszcze cytaty. Aniciawaszka 15:29, cze 27, 2011 (UTC) Pasowanie na Admina Milek, chciałabym zapytać, czy jest jakaś szansa zostania Adminem.W tej sprawie pisz na mojej dyskusji Aniciawaszka 15:55, cze 27, 2011 (UTC) Cześć Może Ci pomogę z edytowaniem. Narazie będę szukał błędów. Jedno przedwcześne pytanie - ile będę musiał zrobić edycji by stać się adminem czy chociaż biurokratą? - Michalc03 16:57, mar 19, 2012 (UTC) Odezwij się jak najszybciej. Michalc03 18:37, mar 19, 2012 (UTC) nowy serial Jak mogę napisać tej wiki nowy serial Komisarz Alex Ented 10:08, cze 16, 2012 (UTC)